


The Do Over

by wallflow3r



Series: New Experiences [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Daryl, Babysitter Beth, Except he's not an asshole he's a sex god, F/M, Fingerfucking, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV Beth Greene, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sex on the kitchen counter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Beth is all set for an uneventful night of babysitting when Daryl Dixon turns up at the door.





	The Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing on my phone in one go. It's fun and dirty shameless smut. Enjoy!

It's eight thirty on Friday night and Beth has just got the Grimes kids tucked up in bed asleep when the doorbell rings. She frowns at the loud sound, eyes darting to Judith's door apprehensively as she crosses the landing.

The recently divorced Rick Grimes is a cop and working the late shift until an unknown hour. Beth started babysitting for him a few months ago when he got his own house and the kids began spending every other weekend there. Unfortunately for him, he can’t always get the time off.  Luckily for her, his kids are usually great sleepers so it’s an easy gig and she can use the time to study. Nine year old Carl is sleeping like a log after soccer practise all afternoon and Beth just gave baby Judith her last bottle so she should sleep for three or four hours easily, by which time Rick will probably be back. So the night ahead looks pretty uneventful for Beth and she's glad she packed her math notes, although raiding Rick's fridge and binge watching something on Netflix is more appealing at this exact moment.

She's still frowning when she reaches the door and pulls it open.

Standing on the doorstep is a man with the bluest eyes and broadest shoulders she's ever seen, frowning right back at her.

“Who the hell are you?” He grunts.

“I'm Beth, who the hell are you?” She retorts, wrinkling her nose as she curls her hand around the door, fighting the urge to slam it in his face. _The nerve of this guy!_

“You the babysitter?” The man asks, looking her up and down.

“No, I'm the midlife crisis, what do you think?” Beth rolls her eyes.

The man's mouth twitches with just the hint of a smile, eyes sparkling as they come up to catch hers.

“I say good for Rick," He smirks.

“I'll pass that on,” Beth sighs, “An’ who should I say was botherin’ me tonight?”

The smirk falls off the man’s face and his eyes narrow into icy slits, “’M Daryl. Rick's been havin’ car trouble. Said I'd come take a look.”

That's true, about the car. Rick usually offers to give Beth a ride home but he said he'd pay for a cab tonight because it won't start. May have mentioned something about asking a friend to take a look at it.

Beth narrows her eyes back at him, “An' Friday night was the natural time?”

“I jus’ got off work,” Daryl shrugs.

“Couldn't stop by at the weekend?” Beth asks, equal parts suspicious and confused. Doesn't this guy have anything better to do?

“Work a lotta them too," He says, bringing his hand up to his mouth and catching his thumbnail between his teeth.

“All this free time must be great for your love life,” Beth drawls sarcastically.

Daryl freezes, staring back at her blankly for a moment before his hand falls from his mouth and his face twists into a scowl.

“There's still plenty a time to fuck girls in the bathroom at the bar when I clock off,” He sneers.

Beth's mouth falls open in shock, eyes growing huge as she gawps at him helplessly.

“Anyway, don't see you out on a Friday night,” He spits, “What’s wrong, can't get a date?”

Beth’s jaw slams shut, the challenge in his retort snapping her out of her state of shock.

“I have a boyfriend,” She informs him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Daryl tips his head back and Beth wants to slap the cocky smirk off his face.

“Don't see him here," He says, knocking the wind out of her sails for a second time.

Beth huffs, feeling her mouth tighten into a pout and watching Daryl's eyes sparkle in response, clearly enjoying the rise he’s getting out of her.

“I'll show you to the garage,” Beth says finally, stepping back into the house.

“I know where it is,” Daryl grunts as he steps past her.

She shuts the door harder than she should, cringing apologetically towards the stairs before she turns and follows him through the house.

Just as she reaches the kitchen Daryl steps out of the backdoor and she watches him walk around to the garage through the window.

Leaning against the counter, Beth takes a deep breath in an attempt to settle her heart which is racing a mile a minute in the short time she’s been talking to this ill-mannered friend of Rick's.

She sets about making a pot of coffee, which is the last thing her rattling nerves need, but she doesn't know when Rick will get off and she supposes she ought to offer this _Daryl_ something.

The pot has just brewed and Beth's breathing returned to normal when Daryl reappears through the back door.

Beth looks up from where she’s still leaning against the counter and her eyes flare as they fall on his bare arms, bulging with muscles and gleaming with sweat. He'd been wearing a leather jacket before which he's since taken off, leaving him in a sleeveless shirt covered in grease stains. The stains do nothing to diminish the perfectly sculpted arms now on display.

He walks straight over to the sink and starts washing up, scrubbing soap up his solid forearms.

Beth edges closer, eyes fixed on the swift, deliberate motions of his hands, the coffee completely forgotten.

“Any luck?” She asks, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and leaning on the counter beside the sink.

Daryl's head snaps up, jaw working as he scans her face and their eyes connect.

“Yeah, all sorted,” He rumbles, his gravel and molasses voice rolling down Beth's spine like a physical caress. In the light of the kitchen, his sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes are mesmerising. He’s actually quite handsome, in a rough kind of way. Beth feels her stomach flutter involuntarily. Paired with his ridiculous arms and sinful voice he’s downright gorgeous. Shame about the attitude, Beth thinks, meeting his gaze and trying not to melt under it.

“Plenty of time left for the bar then,” She digs, and she doesn't know why she does it until she sees his jaw tighten and her stomach flips.

“You seem awful interested in where I put my dick, princess,” He growls, staring at her sideways as he rinses the soap off his arms.

Beth feels her eyes grow wide in shock at his rough talk. Nobody has ever talked to her like that before. It makes her heart pound.

“When that little boyfriend of yours fucks you, he not gettin' you off?” Daryl murmurs, holding her gaze as he reaches past her to grab a hand towel, his forearm brushing hers lightly and sending sparks flying across her skin.

Beth feels a deep flush flood from her hairline to her chest as her mouth falls open but a retort doesn’t come.

“Oh. I see,” Daryl says, narrowing his eyes at her glowing face as he drags the towel across his skin. “A _good girl_ ,” He smirks.

Just like before, the derision in his voice snaps her out of her shock with the urge to push back.

“I'm not,” She says defiantly, “I've done it.”

The towel stops moving in Daryl’s hands and he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Only lasted a minute,” Beth concedes with a sigh.  

The smirk falls from Daryl's face.

“That don't count. You deserve a do over with someone who knows what they're fuckin’ doin’,” He says, shaking his head and throwing the hand towel on the side.

Suddenly he isn’t ribbing her at all and something about his palpable irritation at her lousy first time is endearing.   

“Yeah,” Beth laughs, dropping her gaze as she scuffs her converse on the kitchen floor, “You know anyone?”

_Silence._

There’s a beat and then Beth looks up. When their eyes connect Daryl's burn back so hot they set Beth's cheeks aflame all over again.

“When you turn eighteen you give me a call,” He says thickly, shifting where he’s stood against the counter.

Beth's tongue flicks out to wet her lips and she swallows, her mouth suddenly dry as a bone.

“I already did,” She says breathlessly.

“Huh?” Daryl grunts, turning his head to give her his full attention.

Beth swallows again, but it does nothing to push down the butterflies trying to fly out of her chest.

“I’m eighteen,” She says over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, “I turned eighteen last week.”

Is he flirting with her? She's pretty sure he's flirting with her. She's absolutely certain that she's flirting with him, or at least trying to.  Who'd have thought, little Beth Greene flirting with a strange man twice her age? There's just something about him. Something raw and magnetic, pooling from his piercing blue eyes and drawing her in. 

Daryl stares at her for a long moment, pinning her in place with his hot blue gaze.

“Pretty sure if I fuck Rick's babysitter he'll arrest me never mind how old you are,” He murmurs.

Beth's heartrate quickens. He's _considering_ it. He's thinking about fucking her _right now_ while his hungry eyes drift down her body and catch on her tight little skirt.

“Guess I'm stuck with Jimmy then,” Beth says, heart almost flying out of her chest when his eyes flicker wildly.

 “You really gonna let that clown fuck you again?” Daryl asks, face twisting into a scowl. 

Beth shrugs, “You really gonna have sex with some stranger in a dirty bathroom?”

Daryl's nostrils flare, his chest heaving against his shirt.

His eyes darken as they hold hers, the intensity of his gaze making her skin feel hot all over.

She feels frozen, locked in this moment on the edge of something, tension mounting along with a quickening inside her. He wants to fuck her and she can feel it in her bones, burning her from the inside out because she _wants him to._ She doesn't know him from Adam but _God_ she wants to _know_ what those hands feel like on her body, what his tongue tastes like in her mouth.

Her eyes are drawn to the motion of his tongue darting out to run across his bottom lip and linger on his glistening mouth.

Then suddenly she's in motion, moving towards him like she's unable to stop herself and pushing up on her tip toes to press her lips against that mouth,

Daryl freezes. His hand flies up to grab her arm and she pulls back, eyes flaring as they catch his, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“You sure ‘bout this?” He asks on a hoarse whisper, eyes searching hers.

“ _Yes_ ,” She says, surprising herself with how husky her voice sounds as she flattens her palms against his chest, “I want that do over.”

Daryl's tongue flicks out to wet his lips again as his arm curls around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Beth gasps as her stomach flattens against the front of his jeans and she feels the hardness of his erection against her hip.

“Sure you can handle it?” He whispers a breath away from her lips.

Wordlessly, she answers him by surging up and capturing his mouth in a biting kiss and grinding her hips against the cock straining in his jeans. Daryl groans into her mouth as his arm tightens around her waist.

In the next moment his hands are grabbing her firmly by the hips and lifting her up onto the kitchen counter like she weighs nothing at all.

Beth's knees fall apart and she threads her fingers in his hair as he steps between them and crashes their mouths together again.

His questing fingers waste no time in trailing up her inner thigh and stroking her slit through her panties. Beth moans into his mouth as his fingertip experimentally pushes between her lips through soaked cotton. He growls back, pulling her panties to the side roughly and sliding his finger along her bare slit. She keens, arching her hips forward as he thrusts his finger inside her and buries it down to the knuckle.

When Daryl simultaneously presses the heel of his hand against her clit and curls his finger insider her Beth feels sparks of pleasure dance across her pussy like nothing she's ever felt before.

“Oh my _God,”_ she gasps, thighs trembling around his waist.

She feels his lips pull into a smirk where his face is buried against her throat.

“That feel good?” He asks, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin, making her shiver.

_Like he doesn't know._

“ _Fuck,_ yeah, _so good,”_ She pants as he kneads circles against her clit with the heel of his hand.

He hums in approval, lips vibrating against her skin where he's mouthing his way across her throat.

He starts to move his fingers in and out of her entrance, trailing her wetness up to her clit to flick her swollen nub before thrusting back inside her, twisting his thick finger as he buries it in her wet heat.

Beth is fast unravelling, panting brokenly against his stubbled jaw and trembling around his sunken digit.

His other hand slides under her top to find her breast, not softly like Jimmy does but firmly enough to make her gasp. He squeezes her entire breast in his palm and teases her nipple between his rough fingertips through her thin cotton bra.

With the next twist of his finger her nipple tightens against his hot palm and a pulse ricochets across her pelvis and up her spine. There's a sudden frenzy of pulsing across her clit and for a moment she thinks her pussy is going to explode with the intensity of it.

She whimpers, hands clutching his shoulders and digging crescent moons into his thick corded muscles.

“It’s ok, I got you,” Daryl soothes in her ear, stroking soft circles over her clit that make her hips shake.

“Gonna make you come so good,” He promises, teasing his fingertip up and down her slit.

“ _Yes,”_ She breathes against his jaw, “Please, Daryl.”

“Jesus, girl, you’re so tight I can feel every inch of your perfect pussy,” He groans as he sinks two fingers inside her and her walls flutter around him.

Beth feels a hot and cold tingling flood down the back of her legs to the balls of her feet as he starts to move his fingers in and out of her. Her back arches of its own volition as he screws deep into her quivering hole. Her hips shudder uncontrollably when he curls his fingers and grinds the heel of his palm against her clit a final time. Beth doesn’t understand what’s happening to her body as her orgasm rolls through her, lighting up every nerve ending with white hot pleasure. A scream rises up in her throat and she smothers it against his neck, biting down on the skin in her mouth as another violent tremor rattles through her.

Daryl’s hand tightens against her breast, fingers pinching her nipple as he groans deeply against her temple. His fingers still inside her but he doesn’t pull them out as he tilts his head back to catch her eyes.

“Y’alright?” He asks, bringing the hand up from under her top to cup her flushed face.

For a moment all Beth can do is pant as she stares back at him, head spinning with the endorphins flooding her body.

She nods, breath hitching as he slowly pulls his fingers out of her clutching hole.

“You gonna fuck me now?” She asks breathlessly.

Daryl’s eyes snap back up to hers and flare. For a moment he’s speechless, panting at her through his open mouth, tongue flicking out to wet his lips as his lust blown eyes pulse into hers.  

"If you want me to," he says roughly, darting eyes searching hers like he can't quite believe she does. As though now that she's got off she'll have no need for him at all.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Every time he touches her she feels heat in places she didn't know existed before tonight. She craves his touch like a physical ache.

"God yes," She gasps desperately. She doesn't miss the way his breath catches and his pupils grow wide. The visible effect she has on him makes her feel powerful.

She reaches out and wraps her fingers around his hard cock through his jeans. Daryl hisses, eyelids fluttering as his eyes nearly roll back into his head.

“Sure you can handle it?” She whispers, her lips a breath away from his.

Beth feels Daryl smirk against her lips as he pushes her skirt roughly up her thighs and hooks his fingers into her panties, dragging them down to her ankles.

“Oh, I can handle you, princess, don’t you worry,” He rumbles as he yanks his belt open and his bulging cock swings out into the air between them.

Beth stares wide eyed at his straining cock as he pulls his wallet from his back pocket and takes out a condom.

“Let me do it,” She says, dragging her eyes away from his dick with great effort to catch his.

Daryl stops, tilting his head at her curiously before holding the condom out for her outstretched fingers to take.

He watches with rapt fascination as she rips the packet open and her fingers hover over his weeping tip. As she pulls the latex down over his straining cock, Daryl moans deep in the back of his throat and bucks up into her hand. She feels his cock twitch in her palm as she drags her closed fingers down his length to the base.

When his hand curls around hers she pulls her gaze up to meet his, blinking rapidly with uncertainty and excitement. Daryl’s other hand comes up to smooth a loose hair from her face and his tongue comes out to wet his lips, his piercing eyes searching hers.

“You ready?” He asks and there’s a softness in his voice that wasn’t there before.

“Yes,” Beth whispers before leaning forward and covering his lips with hers. Daryl’s mouth falls open as her lips moves against his and Beth feels heat pool afresh at the base of her spine as he runs his tongue across her teeth.

Parting on a gasp Beth gazes up at him, pupils blown wide with lust.

His hands land on her knees and push them apart until her hips ache. He slides his hands up to the tops of her thighs as he steps between them and Beth feels his cockhead nudge her slit. Her eyes fly up and lock with his as he reaches between them and lines himself up with her entrance. His mouth covers hers, swallowing her moan as he thrusts inside her. He buries himself deep inside her tight walls, hands tightening roughly around her upper thighs. Beth moans against his lips, overwhelmed at how completely _full_ she feels. Daryl seems a little overwhelmed too, stilling once he’s all the way inside her and holding on to her soft upper thighs for dear life.

“ _Fuck_ you’re tight,” He grates out against her cheek and she feels his cock twitch inside the confines of her pussy.

Her hands come up to cup his face and she kisses him again, lips moving against his as her walls flutter around his cock, pussy dancing with the shadow of her orgasm. He hasn’t even moved yet and it’s already better than her first time. Every place he’s touching her buzzes with electricity; her lips, the skin of her thighs, her pussy. She feels delirious from the way he’s making her body sing.

Daryl kisses her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he starts to rock his hips back and forth. He's so thick she can feel every inch of him moving in and out of her entrance.  

The sensation of his cock dragging up and down her oversensitive walls makes Beth’s eyes roll back into her head and she moans into his mouth wantonly, sure she’s going to come again already.

Daryl growls, pulling back to look in her eyes as he slides out and plunges back inside her.

Her eyes flutter closed and she wraps her legs around his waist. When her eyelids peel open again he’s watching her intently as he eases his hips back with agonising slowness.

She misses the fullness of his cock inside her, and unable to wait for him to fill her again, she rocks forward, smashing their hips back together. They moan into each other’s mouths as his cock is buried even deeper inside her cunt.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” He pants, rocking his hips backwards before sinking into her again, falling into a rhythm that satisfies her need for him. Every time he thrusts inside her she rocks her hips forward to meet him, sucking him deeper and sending hot sparks shooting across her pelvis.

She falls back on her palms just as he fucks up into her and his cock touches something inside that makes her thighs tremble.

“Oh my God, I’m gonna come,” She gasps, falling back on her elbows as her spine convulses.

“Wanna feel your tight little cunt come around my dick,” Daryl groans, mouthing at the hollow of her throat as he pounds between her legs.

"You're gonna," Beth promises as she feels a tightness start to coil inside her, "Jesus Christ, Daryl, you're gonna."

Her pussy flutters around his cock wildly, spiralling towards her release. He shoves her top up, yanking her bra down and takes her peaked nipple in his mouth.

Beth moans, arching her back and rocking up into him. Daryl sucks her nipple deeper into his hot mouth as he thrusts inside her and feels it tighten against his tongue as her walls suddenly clamp down around his dick.

Beth falls back against the counter as her orgasm rips through her, each of her muscles shaking uncontrollably before turning to liquid.

Above her Daryl moans against her breast, the vibrations sending shivers down her spine. His hips stutter between her legs as her pulsing walls milk his dick.

"Oh fuck, _fuuuuuck_ ,” He cries as he starts to come, flooding her insides with heat.

He comes hard, a tremble running through his entire body as he empties his release inside her. His hips stutter to a stop and he collapses on top of her with a grunt.

They stay like that for a moment, crumpled against the kitchen counter, held together by sweat and tangled limbs.

With a shaky breath, Daryl straightens up, pulling Beth up with him into a sitting position. She stares at the red love bite on his neck through hazy eyes, moaning softly as he drags his cock out of her.

As the aftershocks ripple through her body and the fucked out haze starts to clear Beth suddenly starts to feel vulnerable. Her brow creases as she watches Daryl take the condom off with a wince and toss it in the trash before fastening his jeans.

She doesn't know what she's supposed to do now it's over and she's suddenly very aware that she's sat with her legs spread, glistening pussy bare and exposed.

Easing herself down from the counter, she starts to fix her clothes and look around for her panties.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Daryl’s hands circle her waist and pull her to him. His eyes search hers for a moment, drowning in concern, and her brow smooths a little at that.  

She can’t help the smile that works its way across her face and grows when his lips twitch to mirror it.

“Was that alright?” He asks softly.

Beth laughs, “I think you may have ruined me for all other men.”

Daryl’s eyes flicker with heat, streams of air tickling her lips as his nostrils flare.

“You’re a little firecracker, you know that?” He says thickly, hands sliding down to cup her ass.

“I am?” She asks, eyes widening in amazement.

“Mmhmm,” He hums, the corner of his mouth sliding up, "Could barely keep up."

Beth's cheeks redden around her smile as she stares up at him, this rough looking man who isn’t so rough as it turns out, but actually incredibly gentle. All anyone sees when they look at her is a good girl, but he showed her the burning depths she didn’t know she had. She wonders what else he could show her.

“You want some coffee?” She asks suddenly.

Daryl’s face freezes, eyes flashing with confusion.

It's a little strange, she supposes, to have sex with someone and then have coffee with them. But this whole night has been a little strange in the best way.

“Unless you've got someplace to be,” She shrugs. “Hot date with a bathroom stall,” Beth raises an eyebrow and smirks, hiding the fact that she hopes to God that's not true.

“No,” Daryl baulks, shaking his head violently from side to side, “I was jus' kiddin' ‘bout that.”

“What?” Beth gapes up at him in disbelief.

“I've never fucked a girl in the bathroom,” He admits sheepishly, cheeks colouring.

“But you said-"

“My brother does it all the time,” He confesses, mouth pulling to the side as he ducks his gaze.

“But not you?” Beth asks, lips curling into a little smile.

“Was just' messin' with you ‘cause you said I couldn't get any,” He murmurs, eyes bleeding blue as he looks up at her through his hair.

“I didn't-"

“You weren't wrong,” He interrupts, “It's been a long time.”

Beth smiles up at him brightly.

“Was worth the wait though,” He murmurs, eyes burning into hers.

“So were you,” Beth says softly as the moment stretches and she contents herself with getting lost in his pooling gaze.

Daryl nods, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“So, coffee?” She prompts.

Daryl’s mouth pulls to the side, “If Rick comes home-"

“If Rick comes home an' finds you here he'll thank you for fixin' his car an' you can give me a ride home,” Beth tells him with an easy smile.

Daryl's hand slides up to span the small of her back, fingers curling absently against the fabric of her top.

“Sounds good,” He rumbles.

“The coffee?” Beth smiles.

“All of it,” He whispers before leaning forward to cover her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and stirring up a storm of butterflies in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> So...What did you think??


End file.
